Amour Vincit Omnia
by Moondey
Summary: This is a love story Moon and Peter...rated for future chapters and some language...better summary at another time
1. Don't cry for me Argentina

The Title means Love Conquers All Things in Latin

A/U Note: I don't own twilight! Though I do own Moon and the story plot and some of the character traits

* * *

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love after all that I've done_

_You won't believe me_

_All you will see is a girl you once knew_

_Although she's dressed up to the nines_

_At sixes and sevens with you_

_I had to let it happen, I had to change_

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_

_Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun_

_So I chose freedom_

_Running around, trying everything new_

_But nothing impressed me at all_

_I never expected it to_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My mad existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance_

_And as for fortune, and as for fame_

_I never invited them in_

_Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired _

_They are illusions_

_They are not the solutions they promised to be_

_The answer was here all the time_

_I love you and hope you love me_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My mad existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance_

_Have I said too much?_

_There's nothing more I can think of to say to you._

_But all you have to do is look at me to know_

_That every word is true._

I belted out the song with as much feeling as I could muster. Which was a lot seeing as the story meant a lot to me. I was famous, yeah, but no one that saw me ever knew that. I was the unknown singer at the karaoke bar, the silent girl in the corner drinking whiskey all night. Not one person in this place knew that I was an author and soon my books would make it to the big screen. I preferred them not knowing…it was less of a headache for me.

I don't remember who it was that made this song mean so much to me. I just remember his drawl and his smile. Everything else is a blur. I was little when he was around me and when he made me promise that I would stay true to myself. He promised he would be back one day. I never left my home town until I was 21 and thought he might never come back.

His drawl reminded me of a southerner with some Spanish influence, which might be why this song hit a cord with me. He is the reason I drink. I remember running outside one night in the wonderful Texas heat and tripping. He caught me with ease, he always caught me. The man never let me get hurt if he could help it. I guess deep down I thought maybe if I drank, I would get into some trouble. Then maybe he would come back to me.

I never dated really…I did try once…didn't work out. Not one other male managed to meet up to the bar _he _set.

I set down my shot glass and signaled for some more from the bartender. She knew me well, even if she shouldn't. When I moved to this dreary place I was hoping to run from my problems. This bartender, Bella, never seemed to mind. She understood my silence, my pain, even if I never told her. Her eyes always made me stare…even if just out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes actually spurred my new series of books. They were one of the most amazing shades of gold. Impossible really, but there they were.

Apparently it was closing time now. I wonder how long I have been sitting here. Bella is waving me over gently. She might have read my new book and wants to talk about it. She is the only person alive that knows who I really am. Luna Whitlock. That was my pen name. No one on earth ever needed to know that my real name was Moon…that would just be hard to explain, it always has been.

My parents, may they rest in peace…or pieces…were major hippies so when I was born just as the moon was rising they named me after it. Well I called them hippies. They were actually just Native Americans who were still in touch with their roots. Which I thought was a morbid funny joke when they were killed by bears a few years ago.

I walked over to Bella and sat down on a stool giving her the money for the whiskey tonight. She waved me off…which I thought was odd.

"Don't worry about it birthday girl!" She said with her tinkling voice. She had a body and a voice I would kill for.

"Thanks for remembering." I muttered sarcastically under my breath. She waved a ticket under my nose sending my head spinning.

"What's that?" I asked dumbly.

"Well my husband is taking me on a trip and he invited his best friend so I'm inviting my only friend!" She said as if it was obvious. I just gave her one of my looks.

"I told you not to set me up with people! And I know for a fact that there is no way I could possibly be your only friend, maybe one of your only single ones but still!"

"Guilty!" she said raising her arms in defeat. "But that doesn't change the fact that I want you to come. Oh and thanks for using me for your story!" she whispered the last part almost too low for me to hear but I appreciated the thought none the less. After a moment I caved to her eyes pleading silently. She squealed and clocked out. She drove me home after that and explained that they were leaving tomorrow night and that I would love Paris.

She helped me pack my bags for the trip the next morning after staying the night with me. Apparently Paris was going to be rainy for our trip but that wasn't going to stop her. Of course not! She also explained that we were leaving before the boys so that we could get dressed for our first night out dancing. She knew I hated dancing but that didn't seem to faze her in the least. I swear she was just a bundle of nerves.

I could tell she was hiding something from me when she kept rambling. I didn't catch majority of what she said, she said it that fast. Eventually we were on our way and sitting on the plane in first class of course. This woman had more money than I did and I was filthy rich at this point since I never really spent much money. I was sort of wishing her husband was with us so she would calm the fuck down, but no such luck for me.

After what seemed like forever we were in Paris and both dressed and ready to go out for the night and meet with the boys. I still didn't know who the friend I was being hooked up with was but I figured it didn't matter. My gut told me that he would be amazing, and with my brain saying that even if he wasn't I would just blow him off the rest of the trip.

We went to a karaoke bar first. That was where we were meeting them I guess. Bella gave me the look that I knew in my gut meant she wanted me to get up and sing. I shrugged and told her, "Why the fuck not? Might as well have some fun while I'm here right?" she nodded as I slammed my shot of whiskey. Damn they had the good stuff here!

So I got on stage and stared off as I sang MY song. The same one I always sing. Don't Cry for Me Argentina was my favorite song in the world. As I reached the middle of the song where I start to get really into it I locked eyes with a cowboy near the entrance. He seemed frozen in place with a shocked look on his face as I belt out the rest of the song. I couldn't place it but I felt like I was singing it to him and telling him that I hoped he loved me. I could swear I knew this man from somewhere but I couldn't place him.

* * *

A/U Note: Please let me know what you think. Can you guess who Bella's husband is? since you can guess who his friend is I'm not gonna ask that. Oh and the song is Don't cry for me Argentina...I used the Glee version for my inspiration to start this story. Once more please tell me what you think.


	2. Thunder

A/N: Just to clear something up. The reason behind Moon not noticing anything last chapter (why there wasn't much detail) is because she wasn't paying any attention...which seems to be an issue here too so don't take it as me being a bad writer...that is how the characters are...they don't seem to want to notice anything right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or the songs...though there are things that are mine in here!

* * *

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
so bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
and listen to the thunder_

As I sat on the plane to Paris I looked over at my dearest friend. He was looking away from me but when he felt my confusion he snapped is attention to me. Luck for us we were on a private jet so there was no one to worry about.

"Alright! I get it you aren't happy about this and your ability isn't giving you much to go on. But please just trust me?" He sighed before going back to reading his history book. I will never understand why he reads them; I mean he was there for crying out loud! You don't see me reading those damn things! Nope not me, I read romance, syfy, adventure anything that isn't real! Yes I know I said romance but damn it sometimes those have the best action.

Thanks to Bella she got me hooked on a 'new' author. Apparently this author has been writing since she was 18 which would put her around 26. Close to my age…if you didn't count being what I was and how long I've been that….

Finally after god knows how long in that cramped space they call a jet, we were in Paris. "I still don't know what you are up to, but I'll go with it for now." He rolled his eyes at me…boy was acting more and more like Bella it was getting comical.

I knew we were going to some bar or another so I was just waiting on my man to tell me when the fuck we were heading out to see Bella and some friend of hers…wait a minute! "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" I yelled at my best friend. He just gave me a smirk and ran out of the room we had managed to get in while I was lost in thought. He was going to pay for not telling me that Bella was bringing someone. I went after him and soon found myself walking into the bar we were meeting up at.

The woman on stage caught me off guard and I just stood there listening to her as if my life depended on it. Though once I caught her scent I was in even bigger shock. I heard Bella whisper over to me and Jasper, "Close your mouth and get your asses over here and sit the fuck down Whitlock!"

I couldn't follow her words though since the girl, no the WOMAN, was staring me in the eyes and singing. I knew this woman, but the last time I had seen her she was very little in Texas. Once she finished singing I finally managed to look around the bar to see men staring at her, which in turn made me growl softly. This place was dark and filled with smoke but I made my way to the bar and grabbed some drinks for the table. Whoever said us sparkly bastards can't drink better think again! I knew what Bella and Jasper would want but I just went with it when my brain said the woman would drink what I would. I smiled softly to myself before I realized the bartender thought I was smiling at her. God I can't stand that…I paid her and walked away as quickly as I could and made it back to the girl sitting with my family.

I sat the beer and screwdriver in front of Jasper and Bella before sitting the whiskey in front of the girl and myself. I could tell she was trying to not look at me so she started conversing with Bella about some story she was working on. Her eyes were as blue as I remembered only they had silver lining them. She truly looked her namesake with her black hair and those eyes. I could just melt looking at her. She had grown so much since last I saw her.

Jasper, being the ass that he is, shot me with some calm and smirked at me. The bastard smirked at me! But before I could start growling at him Bella caught my attention.

"So Peter have you read those books I lent you?" She had this knowing look in her eyes which I couldn't understand for the life of me.

"Yeah I have. They are rather interesting, though I have to found out who the author is to have my last name." Moon gasped next to me. If I were human I wouldn't have noticed. "I mean how many Whitlocks are there now a days? I thought there were just us three." Bella giggled and just shrugged her shoulders. We were going to have to talk later but right now I was too entranced by watching Moon down her whiskey like a pro.

* * *

A/N: So the song is Thunder by Boys Like Girls...please R&R it makes me happy


	3. Daydream

A/N: I do not own...*sigh*...though Moon is mine!

* * *

MPOV

I lost track of the music once I heard Peter's remark about the Whitlock name. I took in a sharp breath quietly before staring at my drink and downing it so that I wouldn't be tempted to speak on that comment. After finishing that shot I grabbed Jasper's beer while giving him a look asking if I could. He nodded slightly so I took a long swig of his beer before setting it in front of me.

I guess Peter took note and left to get some more drinks. Once he started to walk away I caught myself staring at his backside until Bella interrupted my ogling with a cough. My attention quickly shifted to her. "You had him read them?" I hissed at her.

"Well he asked me for a new book series to read." She shrugged it off as if it were nothing big. She fucking shrugged it off! Granted I had picked the name long before I met her but still! What if he found out it was me? What would he do? Would he never want to see me again? Wait a second why do I care?

I was interrupted from my inner ranting as Peter came back to the table with a few beers in his hand. I started to go back into my own personal numb cocoon as I looked at Bella. "How about one more song then we get out of here?" She looked concerned but nodded in agreement as I took a beer and headed towards the stage. I worked my way through the smoky air not even noticing when a man grabbed at my ass. I mean who could blame him in these painted on jeans Bella forced me into. I spoke softly to the DJ and waited on stage for the song to begin.

_Finally your time has come  
Now's my chance to turn and run  
Like I always do_  
I hated that I always ran. Whenever someone came around that I had any kind of attraction to I always pushed them away from me somehow.  
_Build a story in my head  
It was love before we met  
Happy, with my idea with you_  
That's all he was. I couldn't remember much about him but as far as I knew he was just a wonderful dream I had when I was younger.  
_Stay where you are  
Please don't break my heart_  
I knew that if I actually came face to face to him he would probably break me.  
_Love you in my daydream  
Don't open your mouth, open your mouth  
Everything I'll ever need  
Spoil it now, spoil it now  
You stood up and I fell down_  
He spoiled everything! He broke me when I was a little girl. He left me right before I needed him the most!  
_Watching me, watching you  
I know what you wanna do  
But I'm afraid of my wish coming true_  
I am afraid…if he did come back into my life like I've always wished for…he could break me again…and actually finish the job this time…  
_So I paint a picture in my mind, that  
I go back to older times  
It's better than being with you_  
If I just leave him in the past and look upon it then he can't hurt me like he could in person.  
_Stay where you are  
Please don't break my heart_  
_Love you in my daydream  
Don't open your mouth, open your mouth  
Everything I'll ever need  
Spoil it now, spoil it now  
You stood up and I fell down_  
_I don't know how to come down  
I was lost and now I am found  
You stood up and I fell down_  
_Love you in my daydream  
Don't open your mouth, open your mouth  
Everything I'll ever need  
Spoil it now, spoil it now_  
_Love you in my daydream  
Don't open your mouth, open your mouth  
Everything I'll ever need  
Spoil it now, spoil it now_  
_Love you in my daydream_

That's all he ever can be for me, a daydream, plain and simple. I was hurting. If he were to come back he would only hurt me more. So in my mind is where he should stay.

I glanced over at Bella, Peter, and Jasper only to see pained looks on all of their faces. I quickly got off stage ignoring the people with teary eyes and clapping. I made as fast of an escape as I could back to the hotel down the street. I ran to my room and locked the door refusing the world my attention.

PPOV

Her voice…it broke my non-beating heart into a million pieces. I glanced at Jasper to see his eyes glistening with venom from unshed tears. Tears none of us could shed for her. How did she become so broken? Her eyes were closed the entire time and right before the end I looked at Jasper again. He simply said, "She is hurting really bad. Right before going up, she was numb to the point of it being bad for her." He looked so heartbroken when he said that to me.

I turned my attention back to the broken woman on the stage only to see her leaving the bar. I moved to go after her when I felt two hands hold me in place. Growling at my 'family' they simply told me that she needed time by herself right now. If I could give her nothing else I could give her time. Anything she wants and she can have it!

I knew from when I met her all those years ago that she was what mattered to me. She made me whole, made me feel human again. I remember her when she was just three years old all the way until she was 17…Right before she turned 18 I made her a promise that I would be back. I had to go do a few things in order to make myself worthy of being with her. I went in search of Jasper. I changed my diet, I mastered my control, and I found the only part of my soul I could that wasn't with her. I made myself better…for her. I would do anything for that girl, but this girl that she turned into…I don't know her anymore…

Somehow we made it back to our hotel rooms while I was thinking on the past. I picked up Luna Whitlock's newest book and started reading it. This book was nothing like her others! Vampires were not something she normally wrote about let alone a romance with them. This woman, though getting certain facts wrong, wrote as if she knew vampires.

The story started with a broken girl. One, who with all her heart wished for the vampire she met when she was younger to come back to her, yet feared that he would just break her in the end. About half way through I put the book down and started to get ready for the day as I continued to think about Moon and the past we had and if there would be a future for us.

* * *

A/N: The song is Daydream by Christina Perri...please R&R


	4. Broken Fate

A/N: I know this chapter is a little strange but hey I'm not calling the shots here the characters are so just go with it! Oh and I don't own Twilight!

* * *

**MPOV **

I guess I fell asleep crying again based on the crust on my eyes when I woke up. I have never thought about _HIM _this much in the past. I wonder why I'm thinking about him so much now of all times. Today is my 27th birthday of all days…yesterday was the day that marked when he left me. That much be why I was thinking about him so much. Peter has nothing to do with it, even if his eyes and smile does remind me of him.

I heard Bella knocking on my door before letting herself in. I gave her a questioning look as I stretched. She simply rolled her eyes while showing me the extra room key that she had. Then she sauntered her way over to my bags and pulled out a new outfit I didn't remember packing. The skin tight jeans and purple halter are not things I would have packed myself.

"We are going out missy and there is no fighting me on this!" she spoke to me as if I was going to fight her. I learned long ago that that road was pointless in the end. Damn woman always got her way! I jumped in the shower to make myself somewhat feel better after a very bad night.

"So what do you think of Peter?" Her voice made me jump and hit my elbow on the wall in the shower.

"Jesus woman! Mind giving a girl a little warning?" I yelled at her even though she was really close to the shower. I turned off the water before snagging the towel out of her hand while she just smirked at me. I snarled back without answering her question while I dressed myself.

"Wellllll?" she drawled out which pretty much was her demanding me to answer her question.

"Well he is cute but then again all of 'you guys' are." I gave her a smirk of my own. She didn't know what I meant and I doubt she ever would unless I came out and told her that I knew her secret. Bella could be rather dense when she wanted to be. I noticed her phone vibrate and snickered. "Tell Jasper I said to shut up and hi." She looked at me surprised that I would know who it was.

After fixing me hair and convincing Bella to forget the make-up we made our way downstairs so that I could eat something. I mean I know she doesn't need to eat and all that jazz but she really needs to stop the whole 'oh I already ate' crap with me. I figured I would probably make her either fess up to her secret or torment her with it all day. I figured the later would be much more fun for me. So while we were at the first store of the day I looked up at her over the rack of jeans and said so just she would hear me, "I know your secret might as well fess up."

The look on her face was priceless! She stuttered and stumbled before looking back at me and saying as innocently as she could, "What secret?" I just started laughing. I mean the girl was just too damn funny.

"Oh you know the one! You're anorexic, bulimic, anemic all that stuff…I know you know which one I'm talking about. Oh and apparently your husband and his 'friend' is too." She just looked shocked at this point. It was taking everything in me not to fall on the floor laughing.

After her dragging me from store to store I finally put a halt to it so that I could eat some lunch. "Bella, don't you think six stores before letting me eat is a little much? I mean we've made three trips back to the hotel just to drop crap off." She tried to look ashamed but I knew her way to well for her own good. So we left the shoe store soon after getting there which was a blessing for me. I hate shoe shopping…I always end up buying too many damn boots for my own good. Though I did get one pair while we were there, they matched the outfit she put me in today so I figured why not.

We made our way towards a wimple little café and she picked a spot in the back where no one was around, except of course the boys. I sighed as I took my seat and made a quick order. I looked them all dead in their golden eyes before rolling my own and saying simply, "So who wants to get this little intervention under way? What did I buy too many boots again?" Well at least I made Peter laugh before all hell broke loose.

"Moon you said earlier something about knowing my secret…what secret did you mean? Add that with the comment about all of 'us' looking good this morning." She looked concerned really but I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Wow Bella you really can be dense sometimes. You honestly think I couldn't figure your shit out? I mean think about it, you know all about me! Who my mom was, I mean what my mom was…" I trailed off as my food arrived. _Great timing! _I thought to myself. I mean this is going to be one of the hardest things I've ever dealt with. I felt a wave of calm, causing me to look up at Jasper. "Really Jasper? Now is not the time to do that shit to me!" I hissed at him quietly. He just looked at me with that 'deer in a headlights' look while I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my salad.

"You honestly think that I wouldn't figure that out? I mean come on Jasper it only happens around you for crying out loud." I heard Peter chuckle slightly so I turned my attention on to him. "Oh don't even dude. I know you're in with them too." He stopped immediately. I turned back to the other two since they were my main targets in this conversation. They both just looked shocked and couldn't seem to shake it. "It's not like it bugs me at all. I know y'all are the good guys so no big there. Also if I wanted to rat y'all out I wouldn't have kept my mouth shut this long, so no worries about me running off and telling the world what you guys are. Besides, the idea of a padded cell does not appeal to me in the least."

**PPOV**

This girl had some balls on her. I mean not only did she fuck with these two fuckers but she even put me in my fucking place. That took some talent right there…then again it was Moon and the girl had always been a little off and a little gutsy. Suddenly something she said finally registered in my brain so I spoke to quickly for her to hear me, "What did she mean by what her mother was?"

"Her mother was an elemental Peter, so was her father. Take a look outside." As soon as I did I saw the rain pouring down. Jasper shot me with her emotions to make the point come across. My girl was in turmoil, she was torn between feeling abandoned and anger. When she noticed my attention not focused on her she stated too lowly for humans to hear,

"If you guys don't stop doing that talk so the human can't hear you shit I'm gonna be pissed!" She caught us all of guard with that comment so we turned back to her. I couldn't stop myself from asking the one question I probably shouldn't have ever asked right then.

"Darlin' what happened to your parents?" She gave me a death glare as the thunder boomed outside, which unfortunately caused me to flinch slightly. She glanced at Bella and nodded, asking her to tell the story.

"Her parents died. They were attacked by bears in the woods while on a trip. She would have been with them but she had class that she couldn't miss. It happened not long after her 18th birthday so…yeah…" she trailed off not wanting to hurt her any more than she needed to in order to inform me.

I'm such an ass! I left the day before her 18th and now I find out her parents died right after. What the fuck! We sat in silence for a while allowing Moon to finish eating. Once she was done we paid and left. I didn't even notice how the rain was now a lighter. It felt as if it was crying for her since she refused to cry herself. She walked towards the hotel, but stopped at a bookstore with a new book featured in the window. She walked in and bought it thrusting it into my hands. The name of the book was called 'Broken Fate' written by a Selena Neith…the name meant Moon Water. With that she walked away muttering, "I don't want to deal with any of you until you have read the book cover to cover. That shouldn't take long for you guys. So I'll be at the bar we were at last night."

* * *

A/N: Please R&R that's all I got for right now...


	5. Clean Slate

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated...just life...yeah not even gonna explain...so this is the next chapter...any mistakes in this and previous chapters is my own fault sorry bout that.

* * *

He came to her in the middle of the night. He was her guardian angel. At least she thought he was. He took care of her when pets died, when she couldn't sleep, or when she needed nothing at all. The man with the smile and the eyes she could get lost in. The man from her dreams since as far back as her memory could go. He had been with her since she was little. The knight in shining armor, the southern gentleman, the one who would eventually destroy her, he was all of those.

The break was not until she was 17. He waited until he knew she was in love with him. The man that had always been there, her first and only love, and he broke her. The night before her 18th birthday he came to her as he normally did, only this time he carried a bag with him. She smiled at him with a broken smile. He kissed her softly before laying her down on the bed. They just lay on the bed holding one another. Just before she fell asleep in his hard embrace he whispered, "I will come back for you my love. One day I will come back and we can be together forever. I promise I will be back. Never forget me please." A tear slipped from her eye as she faded into unconsciousness.

Her birthday was to be spent with her parents camping out in the woods. Oh how they had loved the woods. They took pride in that they were half-breeds of such pure blood. That of both Native American and Druid heritage their pride was well founded. Strong blood ran through their veins. They went off into the woods claiming they needed to speak with her when they returned. She waited for hours upon hours for them to come back to the camp site only to go find them after three hours of waiting. What she found was not the parents she knew and loved, but pieces of them.

The police said that they were attacked by a black bear protecting her cubs. They had fought back to protect her. They died in nature, by nature's hands. The irony was not lost on her poor soul.

She went through the motions of the cremation, funeral and life in general. All the while hoping her love would return to her and whisk her away from all the pain. For a few years she just waited for him in a daze. She never left her home town thinking he would come for her. On her 21st she finally gave up on the man who said he would come back for her to start their forever. She moved to a place where the weather matched her constant depression.

He came back one day. He knocked on her door soaking wet from the rain. When she opened the door she just stared at him, not really seeing him at all. He whispered her name over and over again as if it were the only word that had gotten him through the years without her. His eyes begged for forgiveness and compassion. When he tried to hug her she just stood there, a shell of the girl she once was. Her eyes which were once so vibrant and full of life were but mere blank orbs. They stood there for a long time. Him whispering her name as if trying to call her back, and her just staring without seeing.

She was a broken soul. Her fate had been broken all because of his leaving. He was the beginning of the dominoes falling. He kissed her with every ounce of passion and love that he had left in him after seeing her so broken by his own hands. She fell to the ground with blood pooling around her. He was so lost in her blank eyes that he had not noticed the blood pouring from her open wrists. Holding her close to him she whispered a simple sentence, "You came back my love, you came back." As her eyes darkened he sobbed. Screaming to the sky his eyes shone with tears that would never fall from his eyes. She left this story for those to find. Her story speaks to every person, saying to be careful with your actions. Love those around you with everything you have.

(This is just a basic idea of the book not the entire thing of course.)

**PPOV**

This was our story, well her story. Jasper and Bella insisted that I read it after them so they could go see Moon before I could. I take it she doesn't remember who I am. That may work to my advantage. Though it would seem Bella knows more than she is saying, when it comes to Moon. Kind of pisses me off that I can't be like the pixie bitch and make my gift come to me whenever I call it. Bastard thing doesn't work that way. Only thing I do 'know' is that Moon is more special to this world than anyone ever expected or will expect.

The girl I fell in love with I learned about as she grew and learned herself. From when she was a little girl into the woman that she is today. Watching her legs grow longer, her chest fill out, and her curves form. I fell in love from the inside out. So for anyone to say it was just about her looks better watch out. Because I swear I will tear the bastard apart…changed man or not, that shit doesn't fly.

I tore out of that god forsaken room as fast as I could. This was my last straw. I was going back to the old me…minus the diet. She fell in love with the old me…not that pansy ass fucker that I was becoming. She was gonna accept me for who I was damnit. And if not…well then I'd just have to convince her that she didn't have another option…When a vamp mates…we mate for all time. And it was about damn time I took my mate back!

**MPOV**

Well I really don't feel bad for lying to Bella. She would understand what really happened with my parents. I wasn't in class like I had told her. Hopefully she would understand why I had lied. No one wants to repeat the death of their own family. Well the ones they knew of. I walked into the bar, which was just as dark as if it were night. The setting made me feel a little better since I have always preferred the dark to the light anyway, it matched my mood more. I ordered a scotch and just sat listening to the soft music. There weren't many people there but I still sat in the farthest corner I could find. While they read the book I was forced to sit and think.

The book wasn't far from the truth, even if it didn't explain what I was. Hell I didn't know what I was until years later when I was going through the house.

_*Flashback* _

_It had been years since I had messed with anything in this house. Think about it now, I should have done this not long after the accident. Slowly, room by room, I packed things up to be moved, sold, or donated. I left their room for last, not wanting to deal with it. The weather outside was angry. The storm had rolled in over the last few days and right as I stepped inside it let loose. _

_I opened their door slowly, afraid of what I would find. Once open I nearly fell to my knees at the sight. Nothing had been touched. It was almost as if they were just in there. The rest of the house had a layer of dust on everything, but not in here. Here it was warm and soft, and it still smelled of them. My own room still smelled like HIM but I was not about to think of him again. _

_I spent a few hours going through their things, putting each item lovingly into different boxes with different destinations. Once the room was almost sparse I noticed the box under the bed with my name on it. The board it was on seemed just as out of place as the box itself. Curiosity getting the better of it I pulled the box out sitting it on my lap. It took me several minutes to get the courage to open the simple little box. _

_Nestled into some paper was a note on top of three small boxes. Rolling my eyes at what was obviously my father's sense of humor I opened the note._

_Moon,_

_ You're mother and I are so proud of you. We have been waiting for this day to give you these items! Two have a simple explanation as to what they are. The third is something that is yours by right. Love you sweetie and hope you've had a great day!_

_ Love,_

_ Dad and Mom_

_The note alone had me almost crying. The rain outside got a little softer, though I wasn't paying much attention to the weather as I lifted the first little box up. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a crescent moon pendent. Hanging off of the bottom tip was a sapphire that seemed to change color with each slight movement. Underneath the necklace was a note saying that it was an item from my mother's childhood that her parents had given her. It took everything in me to not break down and cry as I put the necklace on and stared at the sapphire. The metal seemed to cool my skin as it came into contact with it. _

_The next box was lighter in weight than the first. As I slowly opened the lid I saw a gorgeous simple ring. It must have been redone so that it was more feminine. The ring was simple silver with what looked like the sun on the center. Inside the sun was a garnet stone that, just like the sapphire, seemed to shift colors when moved. Similar to the necklace, the note said it was my father's that his parents had given him when he was younger. The ring warmed my finger and seemed to mold right onto my hand when I slipped it on. _

_The third box was light and thin. When I opened it all I could see was a card. When I looked at it I noticed that it was a bank account card with my name on it. I was beyond confused but decided I would look at it more closely later on. So instead I shifted my eyes to the board that was out of place. It seemed to come up easily when I tried to see a hidden compartment. What was sitting inside made me cry harder than I had ever cried in my whole life. _

_*End Flashback*_

I was startled out of my own memories by the three sitting in front of me. Bella looked hurt but understanding. Jasper looked confused, probably by my emotions. While Peter, with his sexy cowboy boots, just looked remorseful but determined. I ordered another scotch muttering to myself about how long the night was going to be.

"So, what do you want to know? Since I'm guessing that's what you guys are waiting on…but don't expect me to just break down right here…If that's what you're wanting you'll be sadly disappointed!" With that stated I tipped my first drink back and downed it waiting on the flood of questions.

* * *

So yeah there you go...longer than the other chaps...I'm working on getting them longer I promise...so R&R please and thanks


End file.
